


Unspoken Words

by sigynwrites_13



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Marvel Universe, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-09-13 19:23:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16898481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sigynwrites_13/pseuds/sigynwrites_13
Summary: It had been months since the last time you saw him.What were the odds you'd find him again and not alone?





	1. Part 1

Walking down the streets of New York always seemed to bring some peace to you. The cold biting at your face only made you sigh in content. Such a lovely sight, white colouring the city as snow fell from above. You had just picked up a warm drink and you were making your way to your favourite bookstore.

The bell at the door rings signaling your presence and suddenly you feel covered in warmth as you step in. Memories flooding back as you took a look at your surroundings. This was your favourite place when you were in your teens, all of your books came from here. Venturing around the aisles, you wondered what kind of book you’d pick up this time. Deciding for a romance novel, you set your path to said section of the store.

Your heart was in a place where it longed for angst right after the heartbreak, just like when you listen to sad music when you’re sad but with books. It had been months since the break up, but it still felt so fresh and it seemed that your heart would never heal. You knew it was a long process but the emptiness and sadness were eating you alive.

After picking a book, you decided to take a look at the poetry section, a section he used to frequent. You couldn’t help it, he still was at the back of your mind at all times, mostly in places where the both of you had shared many memories. A few minutes passed by as you contemplated in deep thought the titles in front of you. Wondering which book you would have bought for him, if you were still together of course.

A throat cleared up behind you and interrupted your thoughts.

“I believe you are a bit lost. Want me to escort you back to the kids section?” A teasing voice you recognized all too well spoke softly on your ear.

Turning quickly, almost causing you whiplash, you look at the man in front of you. You haven’t seen him in months, eight to be precise. You’re speechless. Your mouth opens trying to form words but nothing comes out.

Swallowing the lump in your throat, you smile at him and answer.

“Ha-ha, always the joker.” You respond with sarcasm while trying to steady you heart. It felt as if it would leap out of your chest.

He laughed at your comeback. His eyes closed and little wrinkles appeared around them. His lips stretched in a smile once he composed himself. He looked so handsome, even more than you remembered.

“It is nice to see you, love. How have you been? I have not seen you in months.” His tone showed curiosity.

Well, after the break up you decided it was best to put some distance not only between the both of you but with your friends as well. It wasn't like you ended in bad terms, but he claimed that he thought you were better as friends and of course you wouldn't force him to be with you, so you accepted his decision. So staying away from him seemed the only way to get over him, at least that’s what you thought. Obviously it did nothing.

“It’s nice to see you too, Loki. I’ve been good. How about you?” You try your hardest to sound unaffected by his presence. Only god knows how hard you were trying.

“I have been wonderfully good, thank you very much.” His answer saddened you a bit. Knowing he was even happier only made your hopes go down the drain.

“Th-that’s good to hear.”

An uncomfortable silence settled between the two of you and after five seconds (that felt like an hour), you gathered some courage and tried to continue the conversation.

“So… long time no see. What have you been up to?” You try to sound nonchalant but the squeakiness of your voice tells the opposite. Cringing at yourself, you wait for his answer.

“Well, you know the usual,” at this he sent you a teasing wink before continuing. “I’m still accepting recommendations.” His gentle smile made you dizzy, causing you to not pay attention to his words.

After a second you realized what he had said, your eyes opened and you quickly answered him.

“A Star Is Born! Or Fantastic Beasts! You must watch those movies, it’s a command.” Your serious tone got a laugh out of him. He looked at you with amusement.

It was a tradition the both of you had developed over the course of your friendship and relationship. You recommend him films and he would watch them, giving you his thoughts and opinions about it afterwards.

“All right all right, I will watch them. I am trusting you here, love.” His smirk always made you weak at the knees, but after not seeing him for so long, he almost sent you into cardiac arrest.

Opening your mouth to answer him, you were suddenly interrupted by another voice.

“There you are babe! I’ve been looking for you.” A girl appeared out of nowhere and grabbed Loki’s hand. 

Wait, did she just call him _babe_?

“Sorry darling, I ran into an old friend. Y/N, this is Bella, my girlfriend. Bella, this is Y/N” He awkwardly introduced the both of you. 

Disbelief ran through your body like fire. Girlfriend!? This wasn’t happening, it couldn’t be real. Numbness was all you felt. You looked at their entwined hands and blinked, hoping all of this was just an illusion. Sadly it wasn’t.

“Hello.” You slightly wave your hand at her. Sadness engulfing you in its arms.

A lump made its way to your throat and tears welled up in your eyes. You turned around to the books looking for a distraction until you were able to compose yourself. After taking a deep breath, you faced them again and smiled.

“It was nice to see you again, Loki. But I must go.” 

“So soon? What about the book? Are you not taking it?” He motioned for the book you had just put back in the shelf.

“You know I was never good with poetry. Why even bother?” With a gentle smile you answered him.

It was true after all. He always teased you for your lack of understanding of poetry. You had tried it because of him, but it never was your forte.

“I can’t argue with you about that. You were really bad at it.” His teasing only made you smile. 

Memories of him making fun of you came back as waves. You always pouted pretending to be mad so he could hug you afterwards, nestling his face on your neck while kissing it softly and then kissing your lips right after. You stared at each other with soft smiles, your heart swelling with love and longing. He was thinking about it too.

A cough interrupted your thoughts and brought you back to reality. _Bella_ , was looking at you with a raised eyebrow. It was your cue to leave.

Grabbing the book, you started to make your way to the door. Loki still seemed a bit lost and quite confused by your actions. It took you a moment to gather yourself and to organize your thoughts.

“I guess I’ll give it one last try. See you around, Loki.” With a gentle, almost sad smile, you finally addressed him.

His brows rose in understanding and gave you a slight nod.

“See you around, love.” His voice sounded a bit strained.

Smiling at him one last time, you recognized the unspoken words behind those eyes. 

_Goodbye, my love._

And so you left.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It had been months since the last time you saw him.  
> What were the odds you’d find him again and not alone?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now we have Loki's POV!   
> I reaaally liked how this turned out, hopefully you guys will like it as well.  
> feedback is very welcome! 
> 
> p.s: wanted to thank the anon for giving me this idea, i hope you enjoy it!

When Loki woke up that morning he knew that something was going to happen, but he never thought that it’d be that: seeing you again. After so many months he finally saw you, beautiful as ever gliding your fingers across the books in front of you.

He remembered how you’d get lost in your own world when you read. He used to love watching your lips, softly murmuring the words written in front of you, your brows scrunched up in concentration and, sometimes, they raised in surprise. He smiled at the memory and felt his heart rate picking up, momentarily forgetting that he was the one to call it off.

It wasn’t because things were going south between the two of you, actually it was quite the opposite so it took you by surprise when he said the words.

_“I’d like for us to go back to being friends.”_

You had been left speechless, clearly not seeing this coming. You asked him why was he doing this, he only shrugged his shoulders and told you that he didn’t feel like having a relationship at the moment. He assured you that you were not the problem and that he wanted to keep the friendship. So there was nothing you could do, he wanted his freedom and to focus on himself, a bit selfish but understandable and you’d never force him to stay with you, not when he gave you his reasons.

Loki remembered thinking how good you had taken the news. At first you looked stupefied, your face unreadable and stoic. He was scared he had hurt you and that you’d get mad at him, but nothing happened and that scared him even more. Loki thought you didn’t care but oh was he wrong. He realized his mistake when a week passed by and there was no sign of you. Not a single text, nothing.  

He was worried so he texted you a simple hello and waited for your answer. It wasn’t until hours later that he got a reply from you, something unusual as he remembered how fast you answered his texts in the past. He let it slide and kept texting you, but it took days for you to answer back. Concerned, he went to Steve for advice, knowing he always knew what to do and perhaps he could tell him how you were doing.

But after visiting Steve he felt even worse. He told him about how you came to him and cried on his arms until your body gave up. The remorse ate Loki alive knowing that because of him you were suffering. Apparently you came to Steve and admitted that perhaps it was your fault, that you weren’t good enough for the God and he didn’t want to make you suffer so that is why he said he wanted to remain as friends. Loki told Steve how wrong you were, that it had nothing to do with you and how wonderful you had always been to him. But Steve made him realize that even then, it wasn’t enough for him to stay with you and he ended up leaving you. Nonetheless, Steve told him to give you time, knowing how stubborn and proud you could be, it’d probably take weeks before you talked to him again.

Loki felt helpless, he couldn’t do anything but wait for you until you were ready to confront him and it pained him. Trying to distract himself, he began to take long walks and going out more, after all it was the freedom he had claimed he wanted when he broke up with you. He realized how miserable it was to do it all without you by his side to share the experiences, he truly missed you.

When he saw you that day at the library he panicked. He secretly hoped to see you there since that used to be a usual spot for dates when you were together, but he had no idea what to say when he saw you.

Clearing his throat he addressed you, feigning confidence.

“I believe you are a bit lost. Want me to escort you back to the kids section?” His teasing voice spoke with a bit of trembling at the end, but you were too shocked to notice.

He watched your eyes grow big once realization hit you. Loki would be lying if he said he didn’t feel his heart skip a beat at the sight of you. Mouth open with raised brows and wide eyes. You were wearing one of his scarves and that made him smile. Perhaps he still had a chance with you.

He watched as you tried to speak but nothing came, he wanted to laugh but refrained from doing so. It’ll only push you away and he didn’t want that. You seemed to get a grip on yourself and finally smiled.

“Ha-ha, always the joker.”

The sound of your voice sent warmth all over his body. He couldn’t help but let out a laugh, relief washing over him as you actually talked to him and didn’t turn away from him. It took him a while to think of something to say, he raked his brain for something, anything that would make you stay.

“It is nice to see you, love. How have you been? I have not seen you in months.” He tried so hard to get something out of you that would tell him, somehow, that he wasn’t too late. The last thing he wanted was to let you go and loose you again.

You were fidgeting with your hands, a habit that made him know that you were nervous. “It’s nice to see you too, Loki. I’ve been good. How about you?”

He was surprised to hear your voice so composed, a big difference to what your body showed.

“I have been wonderfully good, thank you very much.” He realized his mistake when he saw your smile falter. Fool! He had ruined everything.

“Th-that’s good to hear.”

The faint break in your voice made his heart constrict in pain knowing he was hurting you again. He began to chastise himself for what he did, he really was screwing everything up and if you decided to walk away now he would understand.

“So… long time no see. What have you been up to?” Your voice got him out of his thoughts an he looked at you in surprise. He was so happy, you were still trying to talk to him!

Your sentence made him remember the hobbies the two of you used to share. You always recommended him films and he always ended up loving them. You had a good taste and nothing made him happier than to see you smile when he told you his thoughts about them.

Trying to not scare you away, he replied nonchalantly. “Well, you know the usual,” he winked at you feeling his hopes lifting up again. “I’m still accepting recommendations.” He smiled softly as he waited for you to understand the meaning of his words.

Loki saw your eyes open and gleam in excitement.

“A Star Is Born! Or Call Me By Your Name, or Harry Potter! You must watch those movies, it’s a command.”

You looked so desperate and serious about it that he laughed. He looked at you with amusement, secretly memorizing the titles so once he got home he could watch them. Perhaps he could even coax you to watch them with him?

“All right all right, I will watch them. I am trusting you here, love.” He smirked, loving how your cheeks reddened at the nickname.

He saw you open you mouth to reply but instead, another voice appeared.

“There you are babe! I’ve been looking for you.”

Turning to his side, he saw Thor, his brother but he thought he heard wrong. Did he just babe’d him?

Loki looked at Thor with confusion in his eyes, silently begging for an answer. Thor nodded at you and that was when Loki realized what he did. You looked as if you were watching a ghost, your hands were fidgeting again and you had paled considerably. Thor had used an illusion to look like a random woman, well… more like a girlfriend by the way he addressed him.

The past two months Loki had been teaching Thor how to cast spells and illusions, the later claiming that he wanted to improve his battling skills by incorporating his seidr. He was a fast learner, achieving to cast illusions on himself as disguise.

Loki felt torn, he knew this was wrong but he wanted to see how would you react. Would you get jealous? Would you finally explode and yell at him? His selfishness got the best of him and he decided to continue the act.

“Sorry darling, I ran into an old friend. Y/N, this is Bella, my girlfriend. Bella, this is Y/N.” He came up with the name as he saw it displayed on a book behind you.

He waited expectantly for your reaction and when nothing happened he knew he had fucked it up, again. Your face was expressionless, he saw you looking at their entwined hands and blink. When did Thor grab his hand?

He opened his mouth to explain that this was a mistake when you finally spoke.

“Hello.”

Watching you wave your hand at Thor/Bella made him frown. You looked defeated and he could see the tears in your eyes and your deep breaths. Before he could react you turned your back on him and placed the book you were holding back to its place. Loki watched you and waited for you to turn around to explain but the smile on your face stopped him.

“It was nice to see you again, Loki. But I must go.”

He began to panic. This was exactly what he wanted to avoid. “What about the book? Are you not taking it?” He motioned for the book trying to buy time. He didn’t want you to go.

“You know I was never good with poetry. Why even bother?” The smile on your face made him remember those times when he read poems to you and you’d listen to him, even if you did not understand a single word he was saying. Loki loved to tease you about it.

“I can’t argue with you about that. You were really bad at it.”

He tried to lift up the mood with a joke that thankfully put a smile on your face. He saw you get lost in your thoughts again, daydreaming about the past. Loki saw how you smiled fondly at the memory and looked at him, and he knew. He knew you were remembering those times when he would tease and mock you, trying to get you mad so he could kiss the little pout out of you afterwards. There was nothing he loved most but nestling his face on you neck, smelling your scent that always managed to make him feel at home.

A cough interrupted your staring and brought you back to reality.  _Bella_ , was looking at you with a raised eyebrow. Loki noticed and tried to stop Thor. That oaf was going to scare you away again and he couldn’t let it happen.

Loki saw you grab the book, and how you started to make your way to the door. He felt helpless. Not knowing what to say or do to keep you there. You turned around to look at him and he observed you carefully, as if engraving your face to his mind.

“I guess I’ll give it one last try. See you around.”

He had lost. Your face said it all, you were giving up and he understood.

With a nod he addressed you one last time. “See you around, love.”

You turned around to smile at him and he refrained himself from yelling at you to stay. This wasn’t the time but he knew he would see you again. He would fight for you and win you back because he couldn’t bare to live a life without you in it.

_I love you._

And so you left.


	3. Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It had been months since the last time you saw him.  
> What were the odds you’d find him again and not alone?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> final part! sorry for the delay :(  
> i hope you enjoy it! feedback is appreciated :)

A month later you saw Loki again.

Tony, being a friend of yours just like the rest of the avengers, invited you to a party he was throwing for New Year’s Eve. You weren’t planning on going, knowing that it was very likely that you’d meet him again and with  _Bella_  hanging on his arm. But you ran into Thor the day before and he assured you he wouldn’t be there.

“Lady Y/N you must believe what I say. He isn’t attending the feast, they decided to take a trip for the holidays and won’t get back until next week.”

He seemed pretty keen on making you go to the party. In your right mind you would’ve noticed that something wasn’t right, but you were still hurt and trusted him.

After the incident at the bookstore, Thor had felt extremely guilty about the whole thing. Once you stepped out of the place he realized his mistake and Loki didn’t take long to tell him.

“You moron! You just blew away the only chance I had to get her back!” To say Loki was mad was an understatement. His little brother was livid, his nose flared and his eyes had a wild rage on them.

“Loki, listen!” Thor called out for his brother once he saw him leaving the bookstore. He quickly sped up his pace to catch up with him. “Perhaps we can mend this! I’ll make things right!” Thor was frantic, he knew he had to clean this mess.

Turning abruptly, Loki glared at his brother. “Oh really? And how exactly is that you plan on doing that?” Loki’s voice had a threatening tone in it successfully scaring Thor. He had never seen his brother like that, so furious and hopeless at the same time.

“I’ll talk to her! The man of iron is throwing a feast for the new year, I will make sure she attends.” Loki seemed to think about it, he closed his eyes and shook his head.

“It won’t work, she knows I will be there and  _then_  she will refuse to go.”

“She will be there brother.” Seeing Loki hesitant broke Thor’s heart. “I promise.”

* * *

You had just finished getting ready. Looking at your reflection in the mirror made you smile. You were wearing a black turtleneck tucked in a mini skirt with thighs on and a coat. You felt comfy and warm but your stomach kept churning in nervousness. You knew Loki wasn’t attending, but you couldn’t help and wish he would make an appearance. You were lying to yourself saying that you didn’t want to see him, of course you did. Just… not with her.

Once you got your boots on, you stepped out of your home and made your way to the tower.

* * *

Loki couldn’t stop pacing and playing with his hands. Thor looked at him in amusement but he truly wished you would stay true to your word and come to the party. He already felt bad but seeing his little brother in such distress made him feel even worse.

“What’s up with him?”

Tony Stark was making his rounds, making sure everyone had a drink on their hands, when he saw the Asgardians. One pacing and the other frowning.

“Stark!” Thor announced aloud and then noticed Tony’s hands holding alcohol. “Give me that.” Snatching the drinks, Thor grabbed one for himself and gave the other to Loki. The latter drowning it in less that two seconds.

With a look of disgust, Loki turned towards his brother. “This is disgusting, don’t you have Asgardian mead with you? I need something stronger.”

Tony raised his brows in surprise. He didn’t recall ever seeing Loki act like this. “What’s gotten your panties in a twist, reindeer games?”

Thor opened his eyes and rushed to answer him. “Have you seen Lady Y/N?”

Knitting his brows Tony rubbed his chin, deep in thought.

“I think I saw her ordering a drink at the bar, right at the– HEY! What the hell is wrong with him?” Tony was cut short when Loki walked past him, accidentally rubbing his shoulder on his making him loose his balance.

Loki was frantic.

He knew the bar was at the other side of the room and there were a lot of people standing on his way, making his frustration grow. He tried to excuse himself and control his need to push everyone aside in order to find you, but he was better than that. You had made him better than that.

His heart rate flew to the skies when he saw you resting your elbow on one of the chairs at the bar, talking with Steve and Natasha. She was pouring drinks, acting as a bartender while chatting with you and Steve. She was the first one to notice him, sending Loki a light nod of her head and excusing herself, walking away while dragging a confused Steve away from the bar.

He saw you sigh and look down at your drink. You gulped it in one go and as you placed the glass at the bar, you turned to make your way out of there. Perhaps you could try to find Thor. Loki saw your movements and decided he would not let you go, not again. Walking up to you he noticed your outfit and laughed, his laugh making you look towards him and open your eyes in surprise.

“I believe I found myself a twin.” His nervousness was eating him alive, but he tried to mask it with a joke. After all, what he said was true. You were matching.

Without your coat on, you were left on your black turtleneck and when you took a glance at his clothes you noticed he was also wearing a black turtleneck. Only that he had black dress pants instead.

You were dressed similar just like those couples who matched their outfits on purpose. Fucking great.

Groaning to yourself you look up at his eyes again. “Seriously?”

He laughs and motions for you to sit down at the bar stool. You accept reluctantly.

“You look beautiful, nonetheless. Black always looked good on you.”

You feel your cheeks getting warmer and a tiny smile appears on your lips. “Thank you. It always looked good on you too.”

Loki smiled widely but all his confidence was thrown to the window when he looked at your eyes. It felt like he had been punched in the gut, the air left him and he couldn’t breath. The fairy lights made your eyes gleam and captivate him even more, while the dim lights in the room gave you an aura of mystery. He was deeply lost in your eyes and lips.

You frowned, suddenly feeling self conscious about your face. Loki kept staring at you and you tried to avoid his eyes by playing with the fabric of your skirt. But you couldn’t avoid him forever. It took only one second to look into his eyes and fall. His pupils were dilated, making the green in his eyes retract in a ring. His lips were slightly parted and the shadows made his jaw and cheekbones stand out more. You were at a loss for words and so was he.

Then, suddenly everyone started to cheer loudly.

Turning your head towards the noice, you saw Tony standing next to the DJ holding a microphone. You looked at Loki in confusion but he only shrugged his shoulders.

“There’s only one minute left of the year! Please, everyone grab a drink and come to the dance floor for the countdown.” Tony made a hand gesture that made every waiter in the room give drinks to the guests.

Loki grabbed two flutes from a passing waiter and handed one to you. You accepted it and took a small sip.

“Should we go there?” Loki motioned for the dance floor where everyone was gathering. You nodded and he offered you his hand.

You took it and he guided you until you were standing in the middle of the room. You could feel the buzz and excitement of everyone around you as they waited for the new year.

Suddenly, you were aware of the New Years’ Eve tradition. A kiss. You knew that Loki knew because you had done it last year.

“Where’s your girlfriend?” You couldn’t stand it anymore, curiosity was eating you alive.

Loki stiffened and then sighed. He looked embarrassed and his cheeks got red.

“There’s no girlfriend, she… she doesn’t exist.” His voice was soft, tender as if afraid of scaring you.

Your brows scrunched up in confusion your mouth opening to ask what he meant but you were interrupted.

“It was me, Lady Y/N.” Thor’s voice caught you by surprise and you got even more confused.

“Thor? What do you mean?” Looking back and forth between the two brothers you could see the shame and embarrassment in their postures.

“Loki taught me how to cast illusions, for the battlefield. But when we were at the bookstore, I casted an illusion on myself so I could get a reaction out of you.” With your mouth agape, you stared at Thor in disbelief. “Loki didn’t know I was planning on doing it, so please don’t be mad at him. It’s me who’s at fault.”

You looked at Loki for confirmation but his head was hanging low, staring at the floor. “It was my fault too, I played along with it because, like Thor, I wanted to see your reaction. But know how deeply sorry I am, I was being childish. Forgive me, well… us?”

Your head was shaking slightly. Questions flooded your mind but only one was clear enough for you to say it aloud.

“Why?” A mere whisper but Loki caught it. This was Thor’s cue to leave, leaving the two of you to sort it out.

“Because I regret leaving you! Do you have an idea of how it feels to find a new book or a good film but not being able to share it with you? I-I still love you and I’m so  _so_  sorry for what I did.” His eyes stared at you, trying to make you see the truth. But you still had your doubts.

“Trust me, I know how it feels.” Your words felt like a dagger on his gut. He closed his eyes and a few tears fell from his eyes.

You felt your heart clench at the sight in front of you. “Why did you do it?” His eyes opened and looked confused. “Breaking up with me. Why?”

“I was being dumb. I read a post on the internet that said how I didn’t deserve you. A monster, the alien who attacked earth didn’t deserve happiness and that included you.” Taking deep breaths he tried to calm his breaths, tears streaming down his face. “You were always so good to me and I didn’t want to keep you from being with a better man, but truth is I’m selfish and I want you with me. You taught me how to love, how to be happy and I can’t begin to explain you how much I love you. So I don’t care what anyone says, I belong to you, I always have and always will.”

His rapid breaths were fanning over your face, his eyes were red just like his nose. In that moment you knew you had to be with him, no matter what. He loved you and you loved him and that was enough for you.

Cheering and screams got you out of your daze and you realized it was already midnight. You looked around and everyone was either drinking, hugging someone or  _kissing_ someone. And that’s when you remembered.

You had to kiss him, you just knew it.

And so you did.

Turning to face him again, you drank your flute of champagne and threw your hands around his neck. He grabbed you by your hips, steadying you by the sudden movement. You stared at his eyes and he lightly grazed his nose onto yours.

“Please forgive me, my love.” He closed his eyes as he whispered the words.

“Only if you promise to love me and ignore what everyone says about us.” You grabbed his cheeks and pulled his face closer to yours, trying to open his eyes. “This relationship concerns no one but you and me. okay?” You looked straight at his eyes trying to make your point clear. He sniffed and nodded. Without wasting any more time, you pulled his face even closer to yours and kissed him.

The noise drowned and you got lost in the kiss. His soft lips trembled slightly and he let out a shaky breath when he opened his mouth to deepen the kiss. He moved his hands to your waist and you moved yours to the back of his neck, playing with his hair. He hummed in appreciation and softly bit your bottom lip. You were in ecstasy. It had been so long since the last time you had him like this, close to you and kissing you. You couldn’t help but smile, breaking the kiss. He placed his forehead on yours and smiled.

“I love you so very much, my darling.” With a small peck on your lips he made you laugh, making you giddy and warm with love and happiness.

“And I love you so much more, my prince.”

Smiling, Loki leaned down to kiss you again stealing your breath away and your heart. Not like you minded it.


End file.
